Dimension Series: Connected Worlds
by AngelsRainbowCross
Summary: Eve was just a regular girl until a strange encounter and dream. Little by little she is learning very surprising things about her. Who is really Eve? Where did she come from? What is her past? Come and join the journey for her memories.
1. Chapter 1

Dimension Series: Connected Worlds

 ** _Yea so sorry I haven't been upating. My mom banned me from Elsword for the second time so I've been gloomy and didn't want to do anything. BUt I found a new game so yeah here ya go._**

Eve-?

Rena-?

Add-16

Chung-13

Aisha-15

Ara-17

Elsword-13

Elesis-16

Raven-24

 _ **All on base classes**_

 _ **Let the story begin…**_

Eve Silvia sighed, "Please leave. I have other business to attend to." The gang of girls just came closer. Eve was always being bullied for how dumb and what a bookworm she was. "Oh but Eve, we just want to have a little fun."

"And what do you exactly mean by 'fun'?" Her only response was a chuckle from the leader. _If I wait until her guard is down and run I might make it, but then again I'm not so good at that._ Eve watched them carefully, eyeing their every move. In a flash, Eve ran as fast as she could home. It was too late. "Bad Eve. Didn't you know not to run away when someone is talking to you?" They started pinning her against the wall and beating her up. Soon enough, there were bruises and cuts all over her. Her eye was swollen and blood was on her uniform. _Those damn filths. Attacking like ruthless animals._ She started walking home. _How am I going to find an excuse this time?_ Her phone started to ring. _Looks like I need to buy the groceries today. A good time to think of an excuse._

Eve walked for hours before suddenly stopped at a peculiar shop. She felt somehow…drawn to it. _Mirror Mirror Fortune? What kind of ridiculous name is that?_ Even though Eve knew she should be heading home, she couldn't. Eve opened the violet curtains. She was greeted by a soft wind. There were shelves of colorful bottles and orbs. Candles were set around the room. "Ah, hello dear." Eve stumbled back at the voice. It was low and husky but sounded like a woman. "Who are you?"

"No one suspicious really. You can trust me. Just look." Eve stared at the shiny crystal ball. Some of the woman's face was reflected in the ball. She somehow felt…safe. "Now child tell me what you want to know." _Do I want to know what my grades will be to study harder? What's the use…my grades are already low anyways._ Suddenly Eve heard weird but strangely familiar voices in her head. _Eve…Eve…come back…_ Without thinking, Eve said, "I want to…come back…" She could almost see the woman smile. "If that is what you wish…my queen…" _Queen?_

Eve abruptly fell to the ground clutching her head. She felt dizzy and her vision was blurring, "Child…sleep…" The woman touched her forehead and Eve's vision suddenly turned black. _Voices…_ Eve opened her eyes. _What is this?_ Before her eyes was a scene with two people that Eve assumed were arguing. _That girl looks oddly familiar…Is that me?_ She had short silver hair and orange eyes. The other was a boy with short blond hair with cerulean colored eyes.

"Eve! Is this the path you really want to take?!" _Eve?!_

"And what if it is?"

"Are you insane?! Eve, do you really want to take the path of destruction?"

"Is it wrong to become the Queen of Destruction? Think Chung, I could have all the power in the world! You could even join me!" Chung's bang covered his eyes.

"If that is what you desire…then you are no longer my queen. You're just a selfish destructive scum who doesn't even think about her people! Because of that…I will not let you live!"

"Don't you dare you insolent fool!" The Eve in the dream moved back to defend herself, but it was already too late. Chung slammed his massive cannon against the side of her head, knocking her unconscious. Eve's vision suddenly turned black again. _No! I need to find out what happened after! Tell me! "…_ ve! Eve!" Eve quickly shot up, panting. "Eve! We were so worried!" Eve looked around and saw her parents with the doctors. "What is going on," she inquired. "Someone found you passed out on the streets. Oh Eve, we were so afraid, " her father explained.

After a few examinations, Eve was able to head home. The doctors said that she probably passed out due to heat or anything that might have caused it. _There must be more to this. What was that weird vision? Why did it show me in it?_ Eve was exhausted from all the examinations, so she didn't ponder much about it and went to bed.

When Eve awoke, her head was dizzy and ringing. As she walked to school, the dream kept replaying in her head. _Selfish…_ Eve fell to the floor cluchting her head. _Descructive…Scum… No…I'm not any of those!_ Eve's vision started to blur and fade, sometimes even flickering like a candle. She started roughly coughing out blood. People were now surrounding her. _I will not let you live…_ Eve's vision started to blacken more. "Stop…STOP!" She felt tired and was pained. _Is this how it ends for me? Pathetic._ Eve was ready for death. Her life had meant nothing at all. _Eve! Come back!_ Eve was falling…falling… "Why am I falling through the floor?!" Her surroundings started to blur and spin. She became terribly dizzy and couldn't speak or think. _A queen…for the throne…_ Those were the last words she heard before she felt a sharp pain and everything turned black.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Plz R &R I'm very excited for this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dimension Series: Connected Worlds!

Yay! Another chapter! December 25 is my OC's birthday named Kirisuna! Free cookies for everyone! Her's a quote from her. "I guess it is okay to smile once in a while...if it makes him happy..."-Kiri

Chapter 2

 _ **Let the past begin again…**_

"Elsword you idiot!" Aisha smacked Elsword's head. "Ow! Ow! Okay I get it! Stop!" Elsword yelled loudly. Aisha stopped and walked away pouting. Elsword sighed.

"You know there's a better way of asking her."

"I know Raven. I know, but how am I supposed to ask her when she's…she's such a brat?!" Raven laughed.

"So you sure it's not you? Anyways, are you going to tell her?"

Elsword pouted at Raven's question and became serious again. He looked at the clear blue sky and closed his eyes. The wind blew softly. "Who knows Raven. I'm afraid that she might change the way she acts towards me. I mean come on. I, Elsword Seighart, the runaway prince and his older sister, Elesis Seighart, are abandoning their royal duties! The king and queen of Ruben are dead! Dead I say! She'll think I'm some kind of runaway scaredy-cat abandoning his duties as prince!"

"Don't worry Elsword. I'm sure she'll understand. I'm positive."

Raven patted his back and walked away to help Rena. Elsword sighed heavily and lifted his hand up to the sky. As he did, an unfamiliar memory appeared _. A girl with crimson red hair and eyes appeared before him. She looked like Elesis, but there was something different about her voice. "Elsword! Have you no shame?!" She let out tears and put her and his forehead together. "Please…"_

Elsword opened his eyes. _What exactly was that?_ Deciding to not ponder over it, he went to train. Whenever he felt stressed or clueless he trained. In front of him were three wooden dummies. He surged forward slashing all three dummies and releasing a sword wave. Elsword rolled backwards and surged forward again and continuously slashed the dummies. He concentrated and tried to conjure up as much magical energy as he could. "Triple Geyser!" Elsword slammed his sword on the ground and attempted to create three gigantic flame geysers, but only two appeared. He sighed and fell to the ground exhausted. _I need more practice with magic…if only Aisha would listen. Maybe Raven is right. Maybe I'm the brat. Sighs…I should go ask Aisha and explain._

Elsword urged himself to go to Aisha. He knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal a grumpy lavender haired mage. "Ugh. What do you want Elbaka?"

"You may need to sit down for what I am about to say might…surprise you."

Aisha groaned but let him in. Elsword tried not to think about how her pajamas were exposing a little of her chest. They were currently staying at the Elder inn. There weren't much in most of their rooms unless it's Elsword's room. It was a trash dump. Aisha's room consisted of a bed, a table, and a bookshelf.

"So what do you want from the Great and Powerful Miss Aisha?" Elsword chuckled which only made her more annoyed. _Great and Powerful Miss Aisha? Absurd._ He then put his serious face on.

"Aisha, I know we had our share of arguments and fights, but would you be willing to teach me magic?" Aisha stared at him and laughed.

"Y-You?! I'm sorry, but teaching someone like you would never be possible." She laughed so hard that she fell to the floor. Elsword felt something boil up inside him. Maybe it was embarrassment.

"Aisha please! I beg of you! My weakness is magic, and if I can't make up for it I won't be able to protect you! I can only count on you for the sake of my kingdom." She looked confused and shocked.

"K-kingdom?"

"Ah…I forgot. Let me explain properly. Have you heard about Ruben's missing prince and princess?" Aisha nodded slowly.

"Well," Elsword said as he scratched his neck, "that happens to be me hehehe." Aisha gasped. "Y-you?! H-how can that be?! There is no possible way that you can be the prince of Ruben!"

Elsword felt heartbroken. He grabbed her hands and tried to make the most serious face he could muster. "Aisha, please believe me. I, Elsword Seighart, son of Ercnard and Mari Seighart, am in need of your assistance Miss Aisha. I'll do whatever it takes! I'll even ask your hand in marriage if you want!" Elsword realized what he said, and both of them blushed.

"F-fine but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a prince!" Elsword smiled.

"That's exactly the way I want it."

After their discussion, Elsword went back to his room. His room was messy and crowded with clothes and equipment. "Man, I really need to clean up." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Then he noticed a white envelope addressed to him on his desk. Elsword's eyes widened as he finished reading the letter. "No…This cannot be! Aisha! Rena! Raven! Come immediately!"

 _What is this?_ Eve opened her eyes and looked at the scene in front of her. There were a lot of computers and other technological equipment. "Is…this a capsule? And what am I" Eve looked at herself in the glass. Her silver hair was short instead of long, and she was wearing an outfit consisting of white, black, and pink outlines. There were golden rings around her thighs where her boots started. _Memories…why am I here?_ Eve then had a feeling she should be doing something. There was a voice in her head. "A king? I must find a king to rule besides me."

It somehow felt…right. She started to type rapidly on the holographic keyboard. "Not enough power." She then looked over at the strange crystal that crashed into her capsule. "This…is an El shard?" Eve carefully lifted the fragile crystal and started converting it to power. _**Initiating King Nasod.**_ "Now my king, rise and accompany me to the throne! Is that right?" Suddenly Eve felt dizzy again and collapsed to the cold hard floor. _Memories…_

"Elsword! What's wrong?!" Aisha immediately ran to Elsword's room when she had heard him call. When she ran inside, she accidently tripped over his things and landed with a loud _oof!_ Then Rena. And Raven. "Get off me!"

"Elsword, you really need to clean your room," Rena advised.

"I'm not that heavy," Raven complained.

Elsword sweat dropped at the scene. "My apologies." After cleaning up a bit, they sat down to listen to Elsword's news. "It's about the Red Knights. The people of Bethma have spotted them attacking the village."

"What?!" Aisha shot up from the bed. "Why would they do that?"

"Hm, this may require some thorough investigation," Raven stated.

"Wait, wouldn't you be blamed for this since they ARE your knights?" Aisha asked worriedly. Rena and Raven looked at each other and then at Elsword. After a quick look, they understood Elsword had told her.

"No, I don't think so. I really don't stay in the castle much. I mostly live in the cottage near the forest in Ruben with my sister. I train a lot outside, so they think I'm just a knight in training, and no really knows I'm the prince except my family."

"Oh…"

"Well shouldn't we be heading off anyways?" Rena asked.

"No. For now we rest. We leave at first light tomorrow."

They all nodded and began to prepare for the long journey tomorrow. _Just what exactly is going on? Well, I shouldn't ponder about it too much. I need to rest for tomorrow._ Elsword looked up at the full moon, and a piece of that girl appeared again. _She looked over and saw Elsword walking outside. "Oh Elsword, I bet you couldn't sleep also." She smiled at him._ Elsword sighed at the memory. _Just who is she?_ With that, he went to bed.

"Ugh. Why did we have to wake up so early? I want more sleep!" Aisha complained.

"Well you should've slept more, and you did agree to leave early," Elsword said, clearly annoyed.

"How did a rude guy like you even become prince?"

"And how did flat chested foul mage like you ever join MY team?"

"You dare call me that?!"

"And you dare call me, A PRINCE, rude?!"

"Ooh, I smell dead meat~"

Elsword and Aisha stiffened at the voice and slowly turned around. Rena wore a devilish smile and was slowly cracking her knuckles.

"It was him/her!" _BANG!_ Elsword and Aisha fell off their horses unconscious. Raven sighed. "Rena, you went too hard on them."

"Hehe…oops."

Meanwhile, in the dark realms of the underworld, something was cooking. "Did you bring the queen to this world?"

"Yes, I have brought her here."

"Good. Use the Red Knights to capture and bring her here."

"As you command my lord."

"Raven, you know how to get to Bethma right?" Raven nodded. They were currently heading towards Wally's Castle. Rena suddenly stopped. "Did you guys hear that?"

"R-Rena…y-you're just joking right?" Unconsciously, she moved closer to Elsword.

"No. I hear something too, hide!" Raven commanded. They sent their horses ahead and hid behind some rubble. Moments later, William and some Phorus and Bomber monkeys approached. "Those little brats! I swear to Lady El that I'll obliterate them someday!"

Behind the rubble, Aisha clenched her fists tightly. "Kill them. Kill them. Kill them."

"Whoa, whoa Aisha, calm down." Rena patted her shoulder lightly.

"Alright, let's keep following to see what's going on," Raven commanded. They quietly started following William, but due to Aisha's clumsiness and bad luck, they were spotted. William turned around. "W-what?! You! Argh, I'll get you this time!"

"Ha! In your dreams!" Elsword charged forward and clashed swords against Williams. _Clang! Clang!_ Meanwhile, Aisha, Rena, and Raven were dealing with the Phorus and Bomber monkeys. "Lightning Bolt!" Aisha clutched her wand with both hands and pointed it towards a group of Phorus. They fainted as the lightning bolt hit.

"Aero Tornado!" Rena shot an arrow, and it created a sphere damaging enemies that it touched.

"Seven Burst!" Raven shot out seven flame blasts from his Nasod hand at the Bomber monkeys and Phorus. When William had noticed that he was losing the battle, he gave Elsword one final slash before calling retreat. "William Slash! Troops, retreeeeeeaatt!"

William and the rest of his crew started to flee. "Stop you cowards!"

"Elsword, I'll go ahead and try to slow them down." Since Rena was the fastest out of all of them, she went ahead. Once she was in range, Rena released a powerful Phoenix to burn the enemies. "Phoenix Strike!" Most of them were burned by it. William then shouted a command. "Light the bombs! Hurry!" The Bomber monkeys started lighting their bombs and throwing it at Rena. "Oh no you don't."

She tried to shoot another arrow, but one of the monkey slammed its bomb against her arms and legs, knocking her to the ground. She cried out in pain and clutched her leg tightly. The monkeys threw their bombs, and it landed around Rena. "Rena!" Raven ran towards her, but it was too late. Loud explosions were heard everywhere. "RENA!" With that distraction, William and his crew ran away.

Raven fell to his knees with tears forming in his eyes. Aisha fell next to him and also started crying. Elsword clutched his sword tightly and cursed. Only piles of rock and rubble laid where the explosions had happened. "H-help…" Raven immediately shot up from the ground. "Rena! Is that you?" He ran to where he heard the sound and started lifting up the rocks. He then turned to Elsword and Aisha. "Well? Help me here!"

"O-ok…"

They all worked together and lifted the rocks one by one. Somehow, Rena had survived the explosion. Raven caressed her cheeks carefully like she was a fragile glass doll. When she tried to stand up, she only fell down again. "Ouch! My legs!"

"Rena! You're hurt. Here, I'll carry you."

Raven carefully lifted her up and propped her over his shoulder. "At this rate, it'll take forever to get to Bethma," Elsword stated.

"What about the horses? Can't we call them back?" Aisha asked.

Elsword shook his head. "No, they probably ran away from the explosions, or William found them and killed them."

"Then let us hurry. We shall travel nonstop until we arrive at our destination." Raven looked at the road ahead and started to walk with Rena on his back. The others also started walking. Rena fell into a long sleep due to the rocking and heat. Despite their long treacherous journey, they finally arrived at Bethma. What awaited them there was a big surprise. Aisha gasped as tears started to form in her eyes. "W-What despicable person could've done this?!" Elsword clenched his fists. "Possibly, the Red Knights."

 _ **Time is running out…**_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Yoshida-kun: Who knows if I'll be able to play it. My mom banned me from most computer games. :( Anyways, did Chung kill Eve? Well you'll find out. Thanks for reviewing! ^^_**

 _ **MERRY CHRISMAS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dimension Series: Connected Worlds Chapter 3

 **Sorry i haven't been updating much. I was drawing for my OC's birthday. If you wanna see it, it's on DeviantArt AngelsRainbowCross or just go to my profile for the link. Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **There is only pain in this world…**_

Rena shifted into a more comfortable position and slowly opened her eyes. "Huh…?" She gasped at the scene in front of her. "Hey you!" Elsword turned his head around to see a tall brown hair woman running towards them. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" She asked harshly. "W-well, we heard that Bethma was attacked, so we thought we could come and help," Raven replied, a bit shocked by her harshness. The woman cautiously looked around before speaking again. "Come with me." They nodded and started to follow her. Elsword then noticed Aisha was missing. He started to panicked, but he calmed down when he spotted her picking a white flower. "Aisha! Come on!" Aisha turned to him and nodded,

The tall woman led them to what seemed like a secret underground base. "My name is Stella, and this is where the survivors of Bethma are remaining for now." The people of Bethma were all packed together from children to elders. "What happened to these people?!" Rena rushed over to a group of sickly looking people. They had deep purple glowing gashes on their backs. Elsword went to take a closer look at them. "Could you explain to me exactly what happened here?"

A small boy with bright red hair came up to them. "I can explain to you. My name is Toma. When the enemies attacked us, I was almost slashed by one of the knight, but I managed to escape just in time. They were even accompanied by demons! Boy was I lucky to have gotten away!"

"Demons…Wait. Demons?!" Toma nodded.

"Yeah. The knights had the same purple gashes, but the demons didn't."

Elsword was deep in thought. He just couldn't figure out why the demons didn't have the gashes. Elsword then noticed the sick patients were starting to thrash around. He was curious about this. "Were the knights also thrashing around wildly?"

"Umm…I don't really know. I was too scared."

Elsword tried to solve this mystery, but he only scratched his head in frustration. Raven looked around. "Hey, have, any of you seen Aisha?"

"That's right! I haven't seen her for quite some time!" Rena realized.

"Ah, are you looked for the young purple haired lady? She asked if I could show her more of the white flowers," said a lizard man.

He led them to a small room filled with herbs and other medicinal plants and potions. Aisha was muttering something about staying cold and elements. She turned around and smiled. "Guys! Look at my discovery! Isn't it beautiful?" The flower was white with a cerulean blue gem in the middle. _It almost looks like the petals are feathers,_ Elsword thought. Rena touched it and immediately withdrew her hand. "Wow! It's cold! Is it being cooled?" Aisha shook her head. "I already asked. They said that it somehow stays cool by itself. They even said it can't be corrupted!" Elsword could tell Aisha was fascinated by this. He smiled to himself but got serious again. "Could you tell what they are called?" Elsword inquired. Aisha stared at him suspiciously. "Oh? So now you want to learn?"

"Just tell me. It's just that I have a feeling it might help us."

Aisha sighed. "Actually, the villagers found this exotic plant growing out of nowhere a few days before the attack. Because it couldn't be corrupted by evil, they called it Heaven's Wings." Elsword sighed in frustrations. "Gah! I can't think of how this would help us at all!"

"Then why did you say it could help?!"

"It was only a feeling I had! I wasn't sure."

"Guys, calm down," Raven said. "Let's think of a solution to cure the villagers and the mystery of those other dark flowers. Re "

Over in the corner, Rena was letting small streams of tears out of her eyes. "R-Rena! Are you okay?!" Raven asked worriedly. Rena wiped her tears and went back to her usual bright smile. "No, it's nothing." Raven sighed, and then turned to look at Aisha. "Have they tried to make an antidote out of this?"

"I don't exactly know. I haven't asked."

"Then let's go ask."

They walked out of the room, and Raven asked the lizard man from earlier about the antidote. "Ah yes, we have tried many complicated antidotes we could conjure, but it doesn't seem to have an effect," replied the lizard man. Suddenly, Toma burst into the room. "They're here! The demons and knights are here!"

"Tch! Not again." Stella impatiently paced back and forth until she look at Elsword and his friends. "You wouldn't mind helping us out would you?"

"Don't worry. We'll definitely stop them," Elsword said confidently. Elsword and the others quietly went aboveground, ready to defeat the enemy. "I hope you know what you're doing," Aisha said. "I hope so too." Unconsciously, he intertwined her hand with his. She didn't seem to notice.

Ara Haan trudged along the desert sand. It was a blazing hot desert with no water within miles. "So hot! But I mustn't give up no matter what! For the sake of my poor brother!" Ara walked a little further and thought she saw something blue. _It can't be water right? I must be hallucinating! I'm just thirsty. So thirsty…_ Ara thought. She ran as fast as her tired legs could take her. "WAATTEEEEERRR!" _Almost there…_ Ara was panting very hard when she had arrived. "Water!" She cupped her hands in the water and brought it to her mouth. It was cool and refreshing like she was being healed. She took out her flask and filled it with the water.

Ara suddenly heard screaming in the distance. "What was that?! A person in need of help?!" Ara jumped up from her position and saw demons everywhere. _This city… Could it possibly be Hamel?_ Ara took a look at her surroundings and confirmed it was. Up ahead, demons of black and red were attacking everyone in Hamel. She then heard someone else. "Stop you demons!" It was a young blonde boy swinging a massive cannon. He was swinging it back and forth at the demons. _Such amazing strength indeed!_ Ara shook her head vigorously. _Focus Ara! You must help that poor boy!_ Ara thrusted her spear forward "Heavenly Strike!" She slashed her spear swiftly at the demons. It was too fast for the naked eye to see.

The Elgang were currently hiding behind an old abandoned building. "This is taking too long!" Aisha complained. "Shush! Your constant complaints shall send all our efforts to Hell!" Elsword exclaimed. Aisha glared at him but stayed silent.

Rena's ears started to twitch a bit. "Guys! I think someone is coming!" They could hear the marches of footsteps growing louder. "On my mark," Elsword said. "One, two, th " A knife zoomed past the tip of Elsword's nose. Small stream of blood started to flow from the cut.

"Show yourself immediately or I will kill you!" The corrupted knight started to charge towards them at full speed. "Move!" Raven shouted. They all ran from danger except for Aisha who teleported away.

The charging knight crashed into the fragile building, and sent it tumbling down in him. The Elgang coughed due to the masses of clouds of dust. Elsword's eyes widen when the dust cleared. "Y-you… What are you doing here?!"

Ara was panting after having killed so many demons. _"Are you finished Ara? Will you die here?"_

" _ **Never! I just need a little break."**_

" _I can always take over for you my little Xian."_

" _ **Will you really Eun?"**_

" _Of course but for a price. I'll need quite the amount of blood to kill most of these demons."_

" _ **Understood."**_

Ara bit her hand and licked the blood flowing from it. The fox pin on Ara's hair started to glow, and it faded in to her hair. Ara's hair turned from ebony to snow white, and grew eight white fox tails. Her eyes turned from bright orange to bright red. Eun smiled at the hordes of demons.

She flashed in front of a demon and stabbed it in the chest. She gracefully dodged their attacks and killed them. "Shadow Rising!" It was like the dance of a maiden. The demons fell down one by one, but it was still too much for one person. _"Ara, at this rate we will die. What do you want to do?"_

" _ **I want you to save that boy from earlier!"**_

" _Affirmative little Xian."_

Eun looked around to find the blonde boy from earlier. "I guess I'll just have to kill my way to find him!"

Eun tried her best to fend them as long as she could, but it was futile. One of the demons slashed her ankle. "Argh!" _"I am sorry little Xian."_ Ara's hair turned back to its usual ebony color.

Ara's breathing started to become labored. Blood was still oozing out of her ankle. _At this rate, I will die from blood loss! I vowed to save my big brother, so I will not give up!_ Ara, now full of determination and purpose, tried to escape while the enemy was distracted. One of the demons noticed her trying to escape and charged towards her with a battle axe. Ara braced herself for pain and death. **Clang!** Ara opened her eyes to see the same boy blocking the demon's attack. He swung his massive cannon into its stomach. It crashed into one of the lakes. "Let's get out of here quick!" The blonde boy placed his cannon on his back and carried her bridal style. Ara suddenly felt extremely exhausted. Before she fell unconscious, she caught a glimpse of men covered in red fighting the demons.

Elsword stared in shock at the person in front of him. "Adam! Why are you sided with these damn demons?!" The knight with brown shaggy hair only smiled darkly and shouted a command. "Attack!" The enemy charged forward at Elsword and the rest of his teammates. Elsword and Adam clashed swords with each other. **Clang! Clang!** Raven, Rena, and Aisha were handling the other knights and demons. Although three against that many is a bit unfair. Ah, how cruel the world is. "Multiple Shot!"

"Ground Impact!"

"Gust Screw!"

Rena shot three big arrows magic infused arrows and then shot another three. Raven punched the ground and caused a mini earthquake. Most of the Red knights managed to doge it in time, but the demons were not so lucky. Aisha summoned a small fire storm that lifted the rest of the demons into the air. Rena then shot powerful arrows to kill the rest of them off. "Now for the rest of the Red knights," Raven said.

"Wait, Raven, I notice something!" Rena pointed to the backs of the knights. "Look, they had the same dark flowers and gashes like on the other injured people at the secret base." Aisha's eyes widened. "You're right! That guy Adam Elsword is fighting has them too!" Raven thought about for a moment. "Do you think those are controlling the knights" Raven inquired.

"Why would you ask that?" Rena asked surprised. Raven started to explain.

"Back at the hideout, I noticed some of the patients were thrashing around as the flowers on them grew. They were also really aggressive. The more the flowers grew, the more aggressive they got. That's why I think the Red knights attacked Bethma." Rena and Aisha thought about for a moment.

"Maybe if we try, we can use Heaven's Wings to find a cure. We should knock them unconscious, so we can cure them too," Rena suggested. They nodded. Aisha nodded and charged her mana. "Ice Storm!" She leaped into the air and summon a big freezing ice storm that froze the knights for a while. Rena immediately started knocking them unconscious. "That should be the last of them," Rena said after knocking them all unconscious. "Now let's go tell Elsword about this," Raven said.

Elsword and Adam's battle was heating up every minute. Sparks could be seen every time they clashed. Adam's sword started to glow a dark purple. He swung his sword, and it released a big purple wave. Elsword rolled away just in time. "Adam! Why are you doing this?! Aren't we childhood friends?!" Elsword aimed for his sides, but Adam dodged it in time. Suddenly, Elsword's vision turned red. The last thing he heard was Aisha's voice. "EELLLSSWWOOORRRD!"

 _ **May our heroes survive…**_

 **Reviews:**

 **DescendingSnow: Why thank you. I do hope you will continue to enjoy it!**

 **If you have any questions about this, just ask!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry to tell you this, but I will not be writing for awhile as because I am making an otome game with my friend. Though, I might work on the fanfic time to time.

If you have any questions just PM me or whatever. I'll answer ASAP :)

Sorry for all this!


	5. Important Announcement

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

Everyone, I am here to say that I am discontinuing all my Elsword fanfictions.

 _ **WHY?!**_

Because I have no mote motivation left, but do not worry my friends! I have other fanfics you can enjoy that I will be writing. Though, I am most active on DeviantArt now. Just search up AngelsRainbowCross and viola.

 _ **What will happen to the existing Elsword fanfics?**_

Well anyone can take over if they want as long as you:

1\. PM me first

2\. Credit me for the original story.

I am very sorry for those who enjoyed it(probably none...).

If you want to take over, first come first serve. Just PM me first.

 **Story: Open**


End file.
